Thirteen is an awful age
by Ashcat
Summary: Kakashi thinks about his confusing feelings towards his sensei.


Kakashi grimaced as he looked down at his tenting underwear. Fuck but thirteen was an awful age. "Bleah," Kakashi rasped as he swung his legs over to get out of bed. He shook his head, clearing the sleep away and focused on his routine. It was 6AM and he had 30 minutes to get ready before meeting sensei and his team mates.

Walking across the tiny, sparse room of his apartment, Kakashi pushed his underwear down and shrugged out of his masked undershirt leaving them on the floor. One of the perks of being a prodigy was that he was allowed to live alone and the village sent a woman over to clean and do his laundry every couple of weeks.

'Training... Sensei said yesterday that we'd be learning advanced water jutsu today.' Kakashi briefly considered not taking a shower, hovering at the bathroom door, but routine won out. After a quick visit to the toilet he starts the shower. "Mmm, itches," Kakashi mumbles blearily, beginning to scratch at the long cut down his forearm. Last week while sparring with Sensei, he'd let his guard down for a split second, moved the wrong way and ran his arm into the kunai, despite Minato trying to pull it out of the way. Kakashi still felt embarrassed about the whole thing.

'Wonder if sensei will have all of us strip to our pants today?' Kakashi didn't want Sensei to see the evidence of his student's carelessness. Kakashi frowned, he'd never felt comfortable baring any amount of skin with people around. Even now the tiny mirror in his bathroom has a towel draped over it, sparing him the sight of himself. He'd hoped things would be different as he got older, but he's still so small and willowy, like a fucking girl.

Kakashi stepped into the shower, suppressing a surprised yelp at the heat of the water. He fumbled with the knob, turning it down. As he ran the soapy cloth over his own sinewy muscles he thought about how in contrast, Sensei was all man. His arms were solid with dense muscle that bunched and strained as he went slowly, yet still maintaining proper form, demonstrating a new taijutsu move. Kakashi looked at his own knobby elbow and delicate wrist and let out a sigh. Despite the hours of training, his slight frame just wouldn't bulk up.

The divide between them was even more evident when Sensei would put his large hand over Kakashi's while demonstrating the proper grip for his father's tanto. Sensei's tanned hands engulfed his pale ones, giving him a queer feeling in his stomach. Especially if Sensei was also standing pressed up against him, helping him into position. The rough calluses from years of weapon handling would be brushing against the soft backs of Kakashi's hands, sending that odd feeling through his entire body. Kakashi had started wearing fingerless gloves purposely to avoid that touch and confusing sensation as he and Sensei began working on sword forms in the evenings.

The young jounin ran his fingers through silver locks letting the water rinse the soap out. 'Sensei's hair is always funny looking when it's wet. When the blond spikes are weighted down flat they make him look like a wet pup.' Kakashi chuckled as he let his hands drop. They travel down his chest and belly, following the line of the suds from his hair. He let his fingers trail the hairless expanse from his belly button to his hard dick.

When sensei strips down for water training, he has a downy trail of blond leading into the top of his pants. Those fine curly hairs always fascinate Kakashi. His thoughts always wander to the possibility that maybe one day he'd be able to lightly run a finger or two through them? What would sensei look like naked? Would he have a nest of blond curls above his dick? Kakashi couldn't ever bring himself to look when they bathed outdoors for missions. Besides, why was he wondering about his sensei's naked body? And why the hell was he stroking his own hard on?!

Did this have something to do with that funny feeling he had when sensei was near him? It sort of felt like this, but different. 'Fuck, would this be any easier if his father were still around?' wondered the tiny part of his mind that thought about things not related to missions and training. That question brought up an image of his father, then his father's body in a pool of congealed blood. Kakashi's jerked his hand away from his wilting erection as if it had been burned.

"Well that's one way to end a morning hard on!"

Kakashi finished up his shower quickly. He'd spent too long dawdling and now he'd be late if he didn't get a move on. After hurriedly pulling on his uniform he headed out the door. He couldn't help thinking as he jogged towards the training grounds that even if his dad were here, he didn't think he'd be able to ask him about why his dick got hard when he thought about his sensei...


End file.
